Nice To Meet You In Prison
by BabyMoana
Summary: After a fun night, Zero's drunk and decides to drive which leads to the death of another person. Sent to jail for 5 years Zero meets new friends and becomes accustomed to the life there. Until the 'Alpha' of the Jail begins taking a liking in him. While he admittedly likes the other male he isn't too keen on showing it. But the 'Alpha' called Kaname is. Warnings: Mpreg, Death, Jail


**I just wanted to post this story because for some reason I keep trying to post a chapter to on 'Teaching New things' But it comes up all weird. I wanted to post this story to see if it happened to this chapter. Hopefully everyone can read this just fine and nothing has gone horribly wrong. Sorry if this story is shit I made it up randomly cause I just needed to know this wasn't happening to all my chapters.**

Zero sat in the courtroom silently, his hands cuffed and resting on the wooden table in front of him. His lawyer sat beside him looking through documents that were now useless. Zero lavender eyes looked over at the pair of parents on the other side of the room crying loudly. It was all his fault their daughter was dead. His heart sunk in sadness as he knew they'd never be able to get their daughter back.

"Underage Drink Driving which resulted in a death of another fellow teenager, I here here by punish you, to 5 years in prison." The judge said and slammed the hammer down on the stool, dismissing the court meeting. Zero stood up with his lawyer slowly the two walked to the entrance.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." The lawyer said as he held his case tighter by the handle.

"You did everything in your power. This is for the best. I deserve to go to prison." Zero replied and looked over at the wife who was crying into her husband's chest.

He wanted to go over there and say sorry. But what was the point? Saying sorry wouldn't bring back their daughter he killed. Nor would it change the situation. Slowly Zero turned away from the scene as two cops grabbed both of his arms and led him to the police car the awaited outside.

Soon Zero was pushed into the car by a single cop. The cop then got into the car and buckled his seatbelt up. Zero's lavender eyes stared out the window, to the family who was just exiting the courtroom. He hated himself so much now. The guilt, the pressure, the regret. It all weighed down on his shoulders like a tonne of boulders. The car then drove off, getting his last glimpse of freedom he turned his head towards, to look at his cuffed hands that rested in his lap limply. He hated what he had done. He didn't mean to do it.

 **~FlashBack~**

 _ **Zero walked out of the bar with a bottle of beer in his right hand. His body stumbled and swayed everywhere as he couldn't even walk a straight line. Zero's friend Kaito walked out of the bar too, completely sober and beginning to feel a little worried about Zero's condition.**_

 _ **"D-Do you k-know where m-m-my car is?" Zero slurred out as he looked around the parking lot and at all the different cars.**_

 _ **"Zero you aren't in any condition to drive," Kaito said as he moved closer to his drunk friend.**_

 _ **"W-What a youuuu talking about? I'mmmmm perfectly f-fine." Zero hiccuped and began stumbling onto the road.**_

 ** _"Zero, you should let me drive you home tonight," Kaito said as he reached his hand to Zero's pocket to get they keys out but his hand was quickly swatted away by Zero._**

 ** _"I'mmm perfectly fiinnnee. I j-just need to geeett to my c-a-r." Zero burped out and stumbled his way to a random silver car. He took his keys out from his pocket and tried unlocking the car door but failed terribly._**

 ** _"Zero that isn't even your car. The blue one is." Kaito said and pointed in front of Zero. Zero looked at the blue car in front of him and smiled happily._**

 ** _"Yayyy kitten." Zero said and began hugging his car before reaching the driver's seat. It took him ten minutes but he finally managed to get the key in the lock and unlock the door. Clumsily he got in and threw his beer on the seat beside him, the beer spilt and the smell of pure beer filled the car._**

 ** _Zero slammed the door shut and then started the car up. He stepped on the reverse panel so quickly the car went flying back. Kaito had to dodge in a split second just to make sure he wasn't hit. His brown eyes stared off at Zero who was speeding away. Grumbling he ran a hand through his hair and raised back to his feet._**

 ** _He knew he should have tried to put more effort into stopping his drunk friend._**

 ** _Zero drove on the highway, way past the speed limit that was for sure. He would occasionally take a few mouth fulls of beer and even letting go of the steering wheels sometimes. Zero blasted his music loudly and laughed hysterically as his car swayed from side to side, not being able to drive properly._**

 ** _Zero turned his attention towards the radio and tried changing it as a song he didn't like came on. Suddenly a flash of lights caught his attention but he didn't have the reflex to break. A loud honk from the car in front of him blared but it soon stopped as the two cars crashed together. Zero smashed his head against the steering wheel which knocked him out instantly._**

 ** _The last thing running through his mind was that there was an obvious smell of gas in the air._**

 ** _~1 hour later~_**

 ** _Sirens ringed in Zero's ears loudly, waking the teen from his knocked out state. He jolted upright in the seat, his lavender eyes scanned around him as he took in what he could. The windshield was smashed to pieces, Zero's body was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Zero's eyes darted in front of him to see a car, smashed completely and what looked like a girl in her teenage years laid limp in the driver's seat._**

 ** _Zero suddenly felt a hand on him and looked to see a paramedic pulling him out of the damaged car._**

 ** _"Sir can you tell us who you are and if you have any pain." A paramedic said loudly._**

 ** _Zero's attention was focused on the car he had crashed into. His head was still tipsy from the alcohol but he knew what had happened and why it had happened. "Sir! Please tell us if you have any serious injury." The paramadic said making Zero look at him._**

 ** _"I'm fine. Just minor injuries." Zero replied and looked around his body._**

 ** _"What is your name?" The paramadic asked, Zero stared at his hands for awhile before looking up at him._**

 ** _"Zero Kiryu." He replied and then looked back at the car crash. The paramedic led Zero towards the ambulance so that they could treat his wounds._**

 **End of FlashBack~**

Zero shut his eyes tightly as the scenario played back in his head over and over again. He felt like crying so badly yet he didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Especially to where he is going. The cop stopped the car, making Zero look up at the big wall of cement, with wire at the top to prevent anyone from escaping. It looked well guarded and almost impossible to escape.

"We're here." The cop said and got out of the car. In a few seconds, Zero was pulled out of the cop car and was led into the building. Zero gulped as his body began to shake slightly. He was scared...no he was _terrified._


End file.
